<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unhuman Nature by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754711">Unhuman Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Codas [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>About to Die, Coda, Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Jack, Loss, M/M, Mention of Ben Braeden, Mention of Emma - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Vomiting, brief - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's no stranger to loss, but losing a kid never gets easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Codas [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grief Before Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“... watch over him… as he dies…”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowena’s words echoed in Dean’s brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack was dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid--</span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>kid-- was going to die... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beer he’d drunk while fishing surged up his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his brother’s questioning look, Dean turned to dash down the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sour alcohol splashed onto the toilet seat as Dean scrambled to get his head over the bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about Jack, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying in that bed… just waiting to die… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With another grating cough, his cheeseburger and fries from lunch joined the ruined beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head spinning as he tried to come to terms with what was happening, Dean sat back against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First Ben, then Emma, now Jack… </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean buried his head in his hands. </span>
  <span>He’d tried so damn hard to do better this time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grief had blinded him at first, making him lash out, but after Cas came back from the Empty, he’d tried to be nicer to the kid, had even started to like him. Then, everything happened with Lucifer and Michael and the Apocalypse world… and Dean had grown to love Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, once again, he was going to have to say goodbye to a child... </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Cas exchanged a worried look when Dean suddenly bolted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas was still trying to process what Rowena had said, so he didn’t notice how pale the hunter had gotten, but Sam, who was well versed in his brother’s body language, knew he was going to be sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Cas’s concerned gaze, gave him a weak smile, and went after his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of the closed bathroom door and knocked. Drew in a shaky breath and waited until the retching stopped before he entered, allowing his brother a moment of privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam's footsteps echoed when he walked across the floor, overpowering the muffled sniffling coming from the occupied stall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling in front of Dean, Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.  “...Dean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up with red-rimmed eyes. “We’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> going to lose him, Sammy…” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. </span>
  <span>What could he say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell Dean he was wrong because he wasn’t. Jack <em>was</em> going to die and, if Rowena was right, they couldn’t save him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hit Sam so fast it took his breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapsed against his brother, sobbed into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t find the words to comfort Sam so, instead, he did the only thing he could. He held his brother close and cried with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We'll Be Here When You Open Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Dean opened his eyes some undetermined amount of time later, he noticed two things right off. </span>
  <span>One, his ass was numb, and B, the room smelled like puke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy, wake up…” he mumbled, jostling the head lying on his shoulder. There was something wet on his collarbone, but he couldn’t tell if it was drool or tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam slowly sat up, his back protesting the odd angle he’d fallen asleep in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asleep!? Shit, t</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>hey’d fallen asleep!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was dying, and he and Dean had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam shoved himself up and pushed the door open. “Dean, we have to get back! Jack--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grabbed his brother's arm. “Hey, easy... Rowena said it’s going to take weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam turned to gape at him as he struggled to pull free from his strong grasp. “Dean, she said it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>take weeks. She didn’t know for sure. And we left him in there all alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy, I get it, okay?” Dean said, cupping his brother’s jaw, “You’re freaked-- I am, too. But Cas is with him. He isn’t alone.” </span>
  <span>Sam still didn’t look convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed, walked over to the sink to rinse his mouth. It tasted like ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a good way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he leaned over the basin, however, his vision blurred and balance faltered. Sam caught his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momentarily distracted from his grief by his worry for Dean, Sam asked, “Hey, you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, although he was starting to wonder if something more was going on. He’d been experiencing dizzy spells for two days, now. He hoped he wasn’t coming down with something-- Jack was going to need him. “Yeah, ‘m fine. Just got up too fast...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam squinted at him, trying to decide whether or not he was lying. Thankfully, Dean's poker face seemed to be in working order because, after only a few seconds, Sam moved toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Dean, then together, they walked back down the hall to sit at Jack’s bedside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>